staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Domowe obowiązki Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 46 (Horrid Henry’s Household Chores); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Szwedzi w Warszawie 85'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Włodzimierz Gołaszewski; wyk.:Bogdan Ferenc, Marian Klein, Dominik Łoś, Ryszard Pietruski, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Talar, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Jerzy Turek, Anna Seniuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Plebania - odc. 1491 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Klan - odc. 1879; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4761 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4976); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4762 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4977); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 54, Poborca podatkowy (ep. 53, Tax Collector); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1882 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Ceremonia powitania trumien z ciałami ofiar katastrofy; STEREO 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Elmot; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Katyń 2010 - pożegnania; STEREO 20:25 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 6; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:35 Teren prywatny (Domestic Disturbance); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Uniwersalny żołnierz (Universal Soldier) 99'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roland Emmerich; wyk.:Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dolph Lundgren, Ally Walker; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Charley Varrick (Charley Varrick) 106'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Walter Matthau, Joe Don Baker, Felicia Farr; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Pod piracką banderą (Against All Flags); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1952); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 3 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - Land of hope - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 70/72 George pisarzem (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Retrospective Three); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 25 - Niech żyje deszcz (Le petit Roi Macius, "Vive la pluie" ep. 25) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:10 Sztuka miłości (The Art of Love); komedia kraj prod.USA (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 420 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Everwood - odc. 24/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 201); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd 47'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kostenko; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Danuta Stenka, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Matylda Damięcka, Ryszard Filipski, Andrzej Chyra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (64) wydanie specjalne; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 405 Samotne z wyboru; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (33); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czas na miłość - Mężczyzna idealny (From Subway with Love / Roman pro żeny) 94'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Filip Renc; wyk.:Marek Vasut, Zuzana Kanocz, Simona Stasova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Anna tysiąca dni (Anne of the Thousand Days) 139'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Charles Jarrott; wyk.:Anthony Quayle, Irene Papas, Richard Burton, Genevieve Bujold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:19 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Wszystko jasne 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Everyday English 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:02 Debata polsko - rosyjska; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Nasza wieś 17:00 Schlesien Journal 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:48 Pogoda 17:50 Turawo wróć 17:57 Wszystko jasne 18:05 Żyjmy zdrowo 18:15 Lapidarium opolskie 18:25 Studio pod bukiem 18:45 Wielicki skarbnik 18:55 Zielonym do góry 19:05 Agrokurier 19:15 Wojna o słowa 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 102; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Katyń - 60 dni na planie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:19 Kompania Alfa: Dziennik iracki - Obcy na obcej ziemi (Alpha Company - Recon Marines/Alpha Company: Iraq Dairy. Srtangers in a Strange Land); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Forum - wydanie 102; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:03 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:56 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:27 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:47 Pasje pana Zakrzeńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:37 Forum - wydanie 102; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy 08:00 Tylko miłość (34) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (257) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (258) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (85) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (86) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Przerażająca miłość z internetu (179) 11:30 Samo życie (1455) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Igraszki z magią (57) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Prawo jazdy (58) 13:05 Czarodziejki (141) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1096) 14:45 Świat według Bundych (55) 15:15 Świat według Bundych (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Porwana narzeczona (180) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (29) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1097) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1456) 20:00 ESKA Music Awards 2010 - koncert 22:00 Tylko jeden - thriller SF (USA,2001) 23:50 Gallipoli - film wojenny (Australia,1981) 02:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Rozmowy w toku: Sprzedam dziewictwo! 07:00 Arkana magii 08:00 Majka (78) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1274) 11:35 Granie na śniadanie 12:10 Mango 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bursa 14:20 Detektywi: Fatalna przyjaźń 14:55 Krok od domu (5) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jest piątek! Dziś zostanę gwiazdą "kiśla"! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (79) 18:25 Detektywi: Po 12 latach 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Superkino: Step Up 2 - film muzyczny (USA,2008) 22:10 DOA: Żywy lub martwy - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2006) 23:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Krzysztof Jaryczewski, Maciej Zakościelny i Marianna Wróblewska 00:55 Uwaga! 01:15 Arkana magii 02:25 Telesklep 02:50 Krok od domu (5) 03:45 Cyborg - film SF (USA,1989) 05:20 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 05:20 Lalola (7) 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Zbuntowani (93) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:25 Na południe (29) 10:25 Mój grzech (7) 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (66) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Podejrzana natura (1) - serial przyrodniczy (Polska,2010) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (67) 16:00 mała Czarna - talk show 17:00 Zbuntowani (94) 18:00 Na południe (30) 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Mój grzech (8) 20:00 Skok - dramat kryminalny (USA,Kanada,2001) 22:20 Jazda Figurowa 23:20 Mistress of Seduction - film erotyczny (USA,2000) 01:25 Michael Bolton - My Secret Passion - koncert 02:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:55 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04:20 TV Market 04:54 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:05 Na Wspólnej (630) 05:30 Klinika Berlin Centrum (17) 06:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 08:00 B jak Brzydula (19) 08:35 B jak Brzydula (20) 09:05 Kochane kłopoty (2) 10:05 Arkana magii 11:05 Mango 12:45 Prawo pożądania (61) 13:45 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 15:25 Niania: Strajk (32) 15:55 B jak Brzydula (21) 16:30 B jak Brzydula (22) 17:05 Kochane kłopoty (3) 18:05 39 i pół: Amanda (21) 19:05 Przyjaciele (3) 19:35 Niania: Chłopak na opak (33 20:05 Grind - komedia przygodowa (USA,2003) 22:10 Nie z tego świata (11) 23:10 Wszyscy święci - komediodramat (USA,2004) 00:35 Arkana magii 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Mustang; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kasztaniaki - Orzechy dla wiewiórki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Trzecia część mocy odc. 4 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Otwock miasto z klimatem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Hit Dekady - (1) - skrót; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1860; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:30 Nasza generacja - Zatracona osobowość; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kombinat - 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Portrety twórców - Budowniczy Bydgoszczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Mustang; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kasztaniaki - Orzechy dla wiewiórki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Magia obłoków - II Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty "Korowód"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Konkurs skoków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1860; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (90); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 21:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 400 Jubileusz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Uwaga - Premiera! - Doskonałe popołudnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Korowód; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Konkurs skoków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1860; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 400 Jubileusz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Uwaga - Premiera! - Doskonałe popołudnie 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Opole 2007 na bis - Lady Pank; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku